


You Owe Me

by BrutalDood



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Anal, Forced, Hate Fuck, Humiliation, M/M, Oral, Rape, non-con, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrutalDood/pseuds/BrutalDood
Summary: Pickles didn’t get Nathan back the money he owed. This is what happens when you try to cheat Nathan Explosion out of his money.





	You Owe Me

He owed the raven haired man money... A lot of fucking money. So there he sat, tied to a chair in a dark room with the only light being the one above his head, "Where's the money Pickles?" Nathan growled, emerging from the darkness. Pickles looked up, his hair matted and his bandanna falling, his makeup was smudged horrendously and he huffed, "Nat'en 'm sarry, I don't got the money." Pickles whimpered pathetically. Nathan raised his head, "Wasn't I clear? You owe me." Nathan growled angrily. Pickles winced when the raven haired man came closer, Nathan huffed a small laugh, "Guess I'll just beat the shit out of you until you get me my money." The taller male said with a shrug and a smirk.

The raven haired man slapped the Irishmen across the face.Pickles cried out as tears stung at his eyes. Nathan takes out his switchblade and pops it up, leaning down to the redhead, placing the blade against Pickles's jaw, "Maybe I should cut you, then you'd learn to pay back when you're supposed to."Nathan chuckled, Pickles whimpered at the cold blade pressing much too close for his comfort. "Should I cut you? Huh?" Nathan asked, Pickles shook his head, "N-no." Pickles stuttered out, "Why shouldn't I?" The taller man inquired, Pickles just sat shaking and Nathan laughed. Pulling the blade away and tucking it back into his pocket, "I'm not going to dull my knife for you." Nathan explained. Then he continued, "I'll bruise my knuckles for you though." Nathan said.

Nathan raised his fist to hit the redhead, Pickles shielded his face with his hands, "Wait!" He cried out. Nathan paused with a raised eyebrow, "Is dere anythin' else I can do, Nat'en?" Pickles pleaded. The taller of the two looked Pickles up and down, he seemed to be thinking and processing the redhead's appearance. He didn't know why but the way those eyes raked down his body made the redhead feel dirty. Only Tony ever made him feel that way, only Tony looked at him like that. Nathan cursed himself under his breath, "I guess so." He nearly muttered, Nathan cut Pickles's binds to the chair but kept his wrists tied. Nathan pulled Pickles to his knees, Pickles's eyes widened as he looked up to Nathan in shock. The redhead's lips quivered as he looked up at the taller man, "Please... No." Pickles whispered shaking his head. Nathan bit his lip, like this was only making it better for him.

The taller male began to unbutton his pants and undid his zipper, Pickles bowed his head in embarrassment.The redhead's cheeks burned horribly, Nathan finally pulls out his cock, noticing that Pickles was looking away. The raven haired man snarled, grabbing Pickles's matted hair, jerking him to look at the erect cock that Nathan was sporting. Pickles looked up at Nathan with pleading eyes, the two barely knew each other but Nathan knew Pickles was with Tony. Once again, it was clear the taller man didn't care, he shoved Pickles's head down. Pickles gasped and gagged, tears stinging his eyes as Nathan's cock stabs into the back of his throat. The redhead held onto Nathan's legs as his mouth was thrust into forcefully. A sick part of him liked how Nathan pulled his hair and forced him down. He loved how Nathan didn't care that Pickles was crying and upset.

Nathan pulls out of the redhead's mouth after a while, leaving Pickles confused. Nathan hadn't came, Pickles showed him his confusion by tilting his head. The raven haired man simply growled and jerked Pickles up by his hair. "Nat'en?" Pickles whimpered, "Shut the fuck up." Nathan growled, shoving Pickles against the wall. Big, strong hands gripped his hips, massaging and unfamiliar lips roamed the redhead's neck. A small moan escaped through Pickles's lips, "Nat'en?" Pickles whispered, Nathan growled and jerked Pickles away from the wall, tugging his shirt off. Nathan was quick with getting the redhead's pants around his ankles and shoving Pickles back against the wall. Nathan pulls his belt off and wraps it around Pickles's neck, pulling it tight. He smirked when the redhead gasped for breath, taking a step back, placing his left boot on Pickles's pale back and pulling back on the belt to choke the redhead even more. The belt was wrapped around Nathan's fist and he felt the power it held.

Finally he releases just when Pickles is near the point of passing out. He keeps the belt around the pale neck but no longer forces it to choke the man. Pickles huffs and puffs for air, "Pathetic." Nathan remarks as the redhead's knees buckle, signifying he's close to dropping. The raven haired man simply glared at him, "You better not fucking drop, Pickles." Nathan stated. Soon with further inspection the raven haired man found Pickles was covering himself with his hands that were fastened in front of him. "Pickles, move your fucking hands." Nathan growls, Pickles blushes, his face red and tears pricking his eyes again as he raises his arms to be between his upper body and the wall.

Nathan's eyes nearly popped out of his head, Pickles's cock was throbbing. "You fucking sicko." The raven haired man snarled, still he felt a smirk on his lips as Pickles blushed hard. "I-it h-hurts Nat'en." Pickles stuttered out pathetically, Nathan grabbed Pickles by his matted hair and yanked his head back away from the wall. The taller man shoved his fingers in the redhead's mouth, "Suck 'em." Nathan demanded. Pickles obeyed, avoiding eye contact. After a good bit of Pickles sucking on Nathan's fingers, the fingers were pulled from Pickles's mouth and Nathan returned behind the redhead. He grabbed a pale hip with one hand and his other hand has his pointer finger working it's way in.

Finger after finger, Pickles took three. Grabbing at the brick wall and bucking, it hurt at first and slowly burned out into a pleasure. It was wrong, it was so wrong for him to be so hard. Nathan was working up a burning orgasm in the redhead but just as he got so close, Nathan stopped. A small laugh and smack on the ass, "I saw you shaking." He taunted. Pickles hated that he loved this so much, "Nat'en please... Please, I-I... T-Tony, Nat'en." Pickles tried to reason one more time, not to get too far gone. Nathan growled, pulling hard on the belt around Pickles's neck, "Tony needs to learn to fucking share. You're my bitch tonight, fucking deal with it." Nathan spat viciously. Nathan then shoved the tip of his cock inside the redhead. Pickles yelped and dug his nails into the brick wall. "N-Nat'en it hurts! I-It burns!" Pickles whined, tears pricking his eyes. Nathan ignored him, shoving his face against the wall and continuing to thrust the rest in. Pickles whined and cried out as it ripped through him, finally as Nathan's pelvis rested on Pickles's ass the shorter man could breathe.

Nathan began to thrust, slow at first to observe Pickles, see him squirm. The raven haired man would be lying if he said it wasn't the hottest thing he'd seen. He was jealous Tony got to see this whenever he wanted. The thought drove Nathan to become quick and ruthless with his thrusts. Pickles crying out and even moaning. "N-Nat'en dis is bad! Dis is so bad!" Pickles cried, a few more thrusts and he was soon losing his words, "N-Nat'en!! O-oh!" He cried out. Nathan smirked as the redhead moaned his name and even started to shove his ass back for Nathan to fuck him faster. The raven haired man dug his nails into Pickles hips, shoving into him with more force than he knew he even had. Pickles kept moaning and crying out for him, "N-Nat'en!" He gasped as Nathan hit that spot, the taller male smirked, beginning to abuse that one spot. Pickles's knees buckled

Pickles's head moved with the rhythm of Nathan's thrusts and his hair was all over the place, "Oh! O-Oh gahd! Oh gahd! N-Nat'en."Pickles cried out. Nathan leaned closer to Pickles and bit into his neck, sucking and letting his tongue swipe across the little bruise. Now everyone would see, everyone would know. Pickles was a whore. "N-Nat'en g-gonna c-cum!" Pickles cried out, his knees were shaking and his breathing was erratic. Nathan pulled the belt tight and continued his breakneck pace and Pickles cried out with what little breath he had, "Nat'en!" Finally letting off against the wall, his head arching back. The clenching of Pickles's inside was enough to make Nathan growl and squeeze Pickles's hips so hard he began to draw blood.

With a huff of "Fuck, Pickles!" Nathan held himself deep inside the redhead, letting his seed fill the redhead's insides. Pickles groaned at the warmth running down his legs, "Nat'en." He whimpered. The raven haired man pulled out of Pickles and redressed himself, taking the belt from Pickles's neck. He approached the redhead and cut the ties that bound his hands, "We're even now. Clean yourself up, Tony will be here soon." Nathan stated, walking out of the room.

It was a few months since then and there was a knock at Nathan's apartment door, it was late. Nathan stands and answers the door annoyed that someone wanted his attention so late in the night and that they had come unannounced. The door swung open to reveal Pickles, "Can I come in?" He inquired, Nathan nodded and stepped back. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him, "Nathan, I need you to abuse me again." The raven haired man crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow at the shorter man, "Please, Tony can't do what you can, Nat'en..." Pickles pleaded. Nathan smirked, "Let me get my belt." He replied.


End file.
